1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of automatic controlling devices for cooling and fire fighting, and more particularly to a double-switched automatic sprinkler valve.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the conventional cooling and fire fighting system, the smoke ion sensor and the glass bubble spraying head are installed in the room and only applied in relatively superior buildings, such as hotels, restaurants and office buildings, because of high investment. When the indoor environment temperature rapidly increases, the organic solvent within the glass bubble spraying head evaporates to break the glass bubble and thus water for fire fighting communicated to the glass bubble sprinkles down, so as to restrain the spread of the fire. However, such a disposable device is unable to automatically cut off the water after the fire accident, not to mention automatically switching off the valve after the environment temperature decreases. As a result, the broken glass bubble still keeps sprinkling water down after the fire is put out, which causes a great waste of the valuable water resource and is very liable to cause flooding. Despite of abilities of automatically switching off and automatically sprinkling, another conventional technology named intelligent automatic fire fighting device still fails to automatically recover after fire accidents because opening or closing the valve requires electricity while most areas have no support of electricity or have the electric power damaged in the fire accidents. According to the above problems, the inventor disclosed a no-electricity automatic fire fighting sprinkler valve having a Chinese application number of 201010156537.9 and an intelligent fire fighting sprinkler having a Chinese patent number of 00209946.2. Although the two disclosed devices solve the above problems, it is found hard to manually open and close the valves in application when the valves need to be opened for overhaul or in special situations, which causes great inconvenience.